Coffee, Tree, and Waiting
by a.fans
Summary: 'Aku doakan semoga kalian tenang disana.' Pertemuan yang diawali dengan sebuah Kopi dan berakhir dengan Penantian dibawah sebuah Pohon. EXO! SuLay! JoonXing! Boys Love! ONESHOOT!


**Fanfiction.**

**Coffe, Tree, and Waiting.**

**.**

**Author : JinLie.**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**And other cast.**

**Genre : Drama and Romance, little bit of Angst (maybe).**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Junmyeon X Yixing.**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic,Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

Yixing mengeratkan mantel tebal berwarna ungu yang melapisi sweater yang Ia pakai serta menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang menggigil walau telah dilapisi oleh sarung tangan sekalipun.

Seoul memang sangat dingin saat musim dengan rata-rata suhu dibawah nol derajat itu, namun Namja berdimple ini menyukainya, menyukai musim yang penuh dengan salju dan kebahagiaan apalagi saat malam puncak, Malam Natal.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya dibangku bawah pohon –yang tak terlalu besar itu- setelah membeli kopi panas disebrang sana. Entah mengapa seminggu sebelum Natal, suhu selalu saja mendadak turun, dan itu membuat seorang Zhang Yixing tentu saja kedinginan.

"Sshhh... Dingin sekali."

Yixing menatap Namja tampan disebelahnya yang nampak menggigil kedinginan. Namja itu hanya memakai kemeja dengan jas tipis tanpa mantel yang melindungi tubuhnya dari kedinginan yang melanda penduduk Seoul.

Yixing lalu menepuk pelan bahu Namja disebelahnya dan menyodorkan kopi panas yang telah Ia minum sedikit.

"Ah... tidak perlu. Aku tak apa. Kau minum sajalah." Ucap Namja itu sambil menggeleng lembut.

Namun bukan seorang Zhang Yixing yang baik hati namanya jika Yixing hanya membiarkan Namja ini kedinginan. Yixing tetap menyodorkan kopi panas itu pada Namja disebelahnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Terima kasih, aku tak apa."

Namja itu menggeleng namun Yixing tetap memaksa Namja ini untuk meminumnya, dan dengan sedikit Aegyo, Namja tampan itu akhirnya luluh.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan meminumnya." Namja itu mengambil kopi panas yang Yixing berikan dan meminumnya perlahan.

Yixing tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah ketika Namja itu meminum kopi panas ditempat dimana Ia meminum kopi panas itu tadi, yap, Ciuman tidak langsung.

"Ah, hangat..." lirih Namja itu, walau lirihannya masih dapat didengar oleh Namja manis disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali." Yixing hanya mengangguk dan masih mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan semburat merah tersebut.

"Kim Junmyeon." Junmyeon –Namja tampan itu- memberikan uluran tangannya pada Yixing.

Yixing menatap uluran tangan Junmyeon dan wajah Angelic Junmyeon secara bergantian, Ia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'Eotte?'

"Ying! Yak! Zhang Yixing! Kemana saja kau?!" Namja dengan mata rusa dan wajah yang nampak khawatir itu mulai mendekati Yixing dan Junmyeon.

"Ying. Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu! Kau tak apa?" tanya Namja itu, namun Yixing hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Namja ini. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih." Namja itu membungkuk pada Junmyeon, setelahnya Ia menarik Yixing pergi.

Junmyeon melihat Yixing yang tengah melambai pelan padanya, namun setelah sekian sekon punggung itu akhirnya menghilang.

'Namja yang manis.'

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bola salju yang dibuat mejadi besar itu ditumpuk menjadi dua tumpukan, setelahnya Namja manis itu memasangkan sebuah wortel dan ranting pohon pada tumpukan salju tersebut.

'Ah! Kyeopta.'

Namja itu lalu memeluk tumpukan yang dapat kita sebut dengan Manusia salju itu.

'Bogoshipo neo.'

Sepertinya Namja manis itu sedang merindukan seseorang.

"Hey... Apa kau Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

Ia kemudian menatap wajah Namja yang baru saja menyapanya itu, dan ternyata benar dugaan Yixing Namja itu adalah Namja yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Yixing refleks menegakkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan salju-salju itu dari mantelnya.

"Kau, Zhang Yixing kan?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk. Sama seperti kemarin Ia hanya diam, tak berucap.

"Kau mau?"

Junmyeon menyodorkan cup berisi kopi itu pada Yixing, Yixing menatap gelas itu dan Junmyeon bergantian, sama seperti kemarin.

"Ambilah, tak apa."

Junmyeon mengambil tangan Yixing dan memberikan cup itu pada Yixing.

"Anggap saja itu balas budi."

Junmyeon tersenyum begitu manis, sangat manis membuat Yixing merona sendiri.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau kedinginan?"

Junmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing lembut, dan hal itu malah membuat Yixing merona parah.

"Kau tak apa?"

Yixing tersenyum manis pada Junmyeon –walau masih dengan rona merah dipipinya- dan mulai menurunkan tangan Junmyeon dari pipinya, menandakan Ia baik-baik saja.

Junmyeon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yixing, Ia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

Keduanya nampak awkward ketika Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya dan Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kita bisa lebih... dekat lagi?"

Yixing menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Junmyeon yang masih menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ma-maksudku, apa kita bisa berteman?"

Yixing mengangguk dan itu membuat Junmyeon senang.

"Aku ingin memulainya dari perkenalan. Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Junmyeon imnida."

Junmyeon menjulurkan tangannya pada Yixing namun lagi-lagi Yixing hanya diam –seperti kemarin.

"Ki-kim Junmyeon imnida. Kau?"

Junmyeon masih mencoba berkenalan dengan Namja didepannya, walau Ia memang sudah tau namanya. Namun dilain sisi, Yixing malah diam, memikirkan bagaimana Ia dapat memberitahu Namja ini tentang dirinya.

'PUK'

"Hey, kau..."

Junmyeon menatap Namja-namja itu dengan wajah tak sukanya, mana mungkin Ia menyukai Namja-namja yang melempari salju pada Namja manis yang kemarin menolongnya.

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya, Ia kesal, Ia lelah diganggu karena hal itu.

"Haha... _**Orang bisu**_ memang bisa apa? Kau hanya bisa merepotkan."

Junmyeon terdiam, Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Namja itu katakan.

Sedangkan Yixing, Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kristal bening yang mulai turun dari mata indahnya.

"Dasar cengeng! Kau ini memang tak pantas hid_ ARRRRGGGHHH!"

'BRUGH'

'BUGH'

"KALIAN YANG SEBENARNYA TAK PANTAS HIDUP!"

Segerombolan Namja itu berlari terpincang-pincang, setelah Junmyeon memberikan sedikit pelajaran tentunya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Yixing mengangguk lalu membungkuk berkali-kali pada Junmyeon, berterimakasih sebanyak yang Ia bisa pada Namja yang baru saja menyelamatkannya itu.

Gerakan Yixing terhenti ketika Junmyeon memegang kedua bahunya, "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan wajah imutnya, sedangkan Junmyeon tengah menahan dirinya agar tidak mencubit pipi Yixing yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Yixing masih tak dapat mencerna apa yang Junmyeon katakan padanya, dan berakhirlah dengan Junmyeon yang mencubit kedua pipi Yixing.

"Kau lucu sekali sih."

Junmyeon tertawa begitu lepas, entah mengapa kepenatannya setelah membantu Ibunya menjaga toko kini sirna setelah bertemu dengan Yixing. Yixingpun sama, Ia begitu senang hari ini, senang ketika Junmyeon mengingatnya, membelanya dan memberikan senyum itu padanya.

Junmyeon yang sudah puas, melepas cubitannya dan menarik Yixing untuk duduk pada bangku dibawah pohon yang kemarin mereka tempati.

"Jja, minum."

Yixing menatap kopi panas yang sedari tadi Ia pegang, kenapa Ia bisa melupakan kopi ini?

"Kenapa tidak diminum?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon lalu menatap kopi yang Ia pegang, Ia lalu menggeleng.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya, sebuah Handphone.

Junmyeon lalu menatap tulisan yang baru saja Yixing ketik, setelah itu Ia malah terkikik kecil.

_Aku tidak tega meminum kopi ini._

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, Ia lalu mengetik kembali sebuah teks setelah men-delete teks tadi.

_Kenapa kau tertawa?_

Junmyeon menggeleng, dan masih melanjutkan kikikannya yang sekarang berubah menjadi gelak tawa.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

Junmyeon yang melihat perubahan dari Yixing langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yixing hanya diam, masih dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Kau marah?"

Yixing tetap diam.

"Yixing-ah, Mianhae. Kumohon, jangan marah. Kumohon."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang perlahan menunduk, dan itu membuat Junmyeon khawatir.

"Ying. Ying!"

Bahu Yixing bergetar dan kepanikan Junmyeon makin menjadi-jadi.

"YING!"

Yixing mendongkakkan kepalanya dan ternyata Yixing tengah tertawa tanpa suara, tentu saja dikarenakan kekurangannya.

"Yak! Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Yixing tertawa begitu puas, ternyata dia hanya bersandiwara.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa!"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing jengkel, namun setelah –mendapat ide- itu Ia tersenyum miring.

"Berhenti atau kau kucium."

Junmyeon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya –sepertinya Yixing tak mengetahuinya, dan...

'CHU'

Mata Yixing membulat ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Junmyeon. Wajah Yixing memanas ketika Junmyeon melumat bibirnya pelan.

'Manis.'

Junmyeon semakin gencar melumat bibir manis itu ketika sang empu membalas lumatannya. Ia terus melumat bibir manis itu, lalu menggigit bibir bawah sang empu guna mengekspor lidahnya kedalam mulut Yixing.

Yixing memukul dada Junmyeon ketika merasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya hampir habis, dan –dengan sangat- terpaksa Junmyeon melepas tautan itu.

Nafas Yixing memburu, Ia lalu menghirup udara dengan rakus, setelah itu Ia menatap Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya intens.

'M-mwo?'

Yixing menelan ludahnya ketika wajah Junmyeon semakin dekat dengannya. Yixing mulai menutup matanya dan...

"HAHAHA!"

... Junmyeon malah tertawa?

Yixing membuka matanya seketika dan mendapati Junmyeon yang tengah tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, Ying. HAHAHAHA!"

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, pertanda Ia kesal.

"Yixing. Mian."

Yixing hanya diam ketika Junmyeon memanggilnya.

"Yixing!"

Yixing tak memutar kepalanya, Ia sudah terlanjur kesal pada Namja ini.

"YIXING!"

'CHU'

Junmyeon langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yixing ketika Yixing memutar kepalanya.

Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Yixing dan membiarkan keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman ditengah hujan salju itu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

'PUK'

"Yak Yixing!"

'PUK PUK'

"Yak hentikan itu!"

'PUK PUK PUK'

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat Yixing yang begitu senang melemparinya bola salju itu. Junmyeon yang tak ingin dilempari teruspun melempar balik Yixing.

'PUK'

Yixing menepis bola salju dari Junmyeon, Ia lalu berniat melempari Junmyeon kembali namun tiba-tiba Junmyeon memeluknya dari belakang dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

'OMO' batin Yixing. Yixing lalu mencoba melepas tangan Junmyeon guna memberitahu Junmyeon bahwa Ia ingin turun.

Junmyeon yang mengerti langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dan Yixing hingga keduanya terduduk diatas salju.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon begitu juga sebaliknya, Yixing mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Junmyeon dan mengelusnya pelan.

Junmyeon menikmati elusan tangan Yixing yang begitu lembut.

Ia tersenyum, bisa-bisanya Tuhan menciptakan Namja secantik dan selembut ini.

Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Namja ini, sangat sangat bersyukur.

Yixing adalah Namja yang baik dan lembut namun disisi lain Yixing juga sangat lemah dan rapuh, jadi tentu Junmyeon harus melindungi Namja disampingnya ini.

Junmyeon memegang tangan Yixing lalu menurunkannya dari pipinya, mengusap pelan tangan yang mulai menggigil itu.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan, tentu saja Ia kedinginan, Ia lupa membawa sapu tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita beli kopi panas?" tawar Junmyeon.

Yixing meng-iyakan tawaran Junmyeon, setelah itu Junmyeon menariknya untuk bangun.

"Tapi sebelum itu pakai ini." Junmyeon melepas salah satu sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng pelan dan memberikan sapu tangan itu pada Junmyeon.

"Ani! Kau harus memakainya!"

Junmyeon memakaikan sapu tangan itu pada tangan kanan Yixing, lalu menggenggam tangan sebelah kiri Yixing dan memasukkannya pada kantung mantelnya.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik?"

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar sedangkan Yixing tersipu dengan perlakuan Junmyeon padanya.

"Jja, kita beli kopi."

Dan keduanya mulai berjalan pergi dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

From : Junmyeon Hyung.

Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di pohon tempat kita bertemu itu.

Yixing lalu mengetikan balasan singkat kepadanya Junmyeon.

To : Junmyeon Hyung.

Ne, Aku akan kesana Hyung. Tunggu aku.

Yixing mulai mempercepat laju jalannya, tak ingin Junmyeon menunggu lama.

'PING'

From : Junmyeon Hyung.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Yixingie hahaha.

'BLUSH'

To : Junmyeon Hyung.

Yak! Hyung!

Wajah Yixing memerah, ingin sekali Ia berteriak namun tak mungkin Ia melakukannya.

'PING'

From : Junmyeon Hyung.

Kkk... Aku tau kau tengah blushing parah karna aku disebrang sana. Ugh, kau pasti nampak manis dan lucu, aku jadi ingin mencubitmu.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dari kejauhan Ia dapat melihat Junmyeon yang tengah menatap pohon tempat mereka bertemu.

Junmyeon membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Yixing yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kkk... Kenapa berlari?"

Yixing menggeleng sambil mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya, sedangkan Junmyeon tertawa kecil melihat Yixing.

Yixing mengambil Handphonenya dan mengetikan sesuatu disana.

_Kenapa kau disini?_

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu menatap pohon itu kembali.

"Aku kasihan dengan pohon ini. Dia terlihat kesepian setelah daun-daunnya berguguran."

Yixing menatap objek yang tengah Jumyeon lihat. Benar, pohon itu nampak kesepian.

"Jika saja aku memiliki sebuah kekuatan, aku akan mengembalikan pohon ini seperti semula."

Yixing menatap dua helai daun yang masih tetap betah di pohon tersebut, setelah itu Ia mengetikan sebuah teks di Handphonenya dan memperlihatkan teks tersebut pada Junmyeon.

_Aku akan mengembalikannya seperti semula._

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Yixing lembut.

"Ya. Aku tau kau akan melakukannya."

Lekukan manis itu akhirnya muncul dipipi Namja manis itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengelilingi Seoul hari ini?"

Dengan balasan sebuah anggukkan singkat, Junmyeon dengan cepat membawa pergi Yixing mengelilingi Ibukota Negara Gingseng tersebut. Ia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu _lebih lama_ dengan Namja polos dan imut ini.

Setelah mereka pergi, salah satu daun di pohon itu akhirnya jatuh.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Yixing menatap sekeliling supermarket yang Ia datangi, mencoba mencari bahan dan alat yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat coklat.

Ya, Yixing akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Junmyeon, tepatnya pada 25 Desember besok, saat Malam Natal.

Ia yang sudah menemukan bahan serta alatnya pun bergegas pulang, setelah membayar semuanya tentunya.

Yixing menatap pohon yang sering mereka –Ia dan Junmyeon- datangi, Ia lalu tersenyum menatap pohon yang masih memiliki satu helai daun itu.

'Aku janji. Besok kau tidak akan kesepian lagi.' Yixing mengelus pelan pohon itu, lalu bergegas pulang.

"Yixing, kau sedang apa?"

Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menghampiri Yixing yang sepertinya tengah mengaduk sesuatu.

"Apa kau sedang membuat coklat?" tanya Luhan setelah mengetahui apa yang tengah Yixing lakukan itu. Yixing mengangguk.

"Apa itu untukku?" Luhan hampir saja mendapatkan coklat tersebut tapi sayang sang pemilik langsug mengambil coklat itu dan menggeleng.

"Jika bukan untukku itu untuk siapa?"

_Rahasia,_ tulis Yixing di salah satu kertas notenya.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kantung plastik besar.

"Xing. Untuk apa kau membeli daun imitasi dan hiasan pohon Natal? Bukankah kita sudah memilikinya?"

Yixing dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil kantung itu. Ia lalu menempelkan kertas note tadi pada dahi Luhan.

Rahasia tetap Rahasia bukan?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

From : Yixingie.

Hyung... Bisakah kau datang besok malam di pohon itu?

Junmyeon menatap pesan yang Yixing kirim padanya, lalu tersenyum.

To : Yixingie.

Baiklah, aku akan kesana besok!

Junmyeon memberikan sejumlah uang pada kasir, setelah itu Ia menerima kembalian dan juga barang yang dibelinya.

From : Yixingie.

Kamshahamnida Hyung.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah membalas senyum sang kasir, Junmyeon akhirnya pergi.

Junmyeon berjalan mengelilingi taman yang sering mereka datangi.

Ia tak menyangka, musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar menyenangkan, apalagi ketika dirinya tengah bersama Yixing.

Mengingat Yixing, Junmyeon jadi tersenyum sendiri, dan Ia tak sadar bahwa sehelai daun yang tersisa di pohon itupun akhirnya jatuh.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Yixing, kau mau kemana?"

_Bertemu dengan Junmyeon Hyung, _tulisnya.

"Tapi inikan Malam Natal!"

_Aku akan merayakan Natal dengannya! _Balas Yixing.

"Yixing! YAK! YIXING!"

Yixing menulikan telinganya dan mempercepat laju larinya ketika Luhan mengatakan 'Andwae' ataupun 'Berhenti'.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ia sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Yixing menatap pohon itu dengan senyumnya, Ia lalu mulai memasangkan barang yang baru saja Ia beli kemarin pada pohon itu.

'Perfect'

Yixing menatap puas pohon yang telah berubah menjadi pohon Natal itu.

Ia lalu menatap jam di Handphonenya, 7.00 PM, tapi Junmyeon belum datang juga.

To : Junmyeon Hyung.

Hyung, kau dimana?

Setelah terkirim, Handphone Yixing mendadak mati. Dan itu membuat Yixing sedikit khawatir, namun Ia yakin, Junmyeon pasti akan datang.

Yixing memeluk coklat yang Ia buat kemarin dan mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon itu.

'Aku yakin kau pasti datang, Hyung.'

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Yixing! Kumohon balas pesannya!"

Junmyeon menatap Handphonenya yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bingkisan yang sangat ingin Ia berikan pada Yixing.

Ya, itu adalah kado Natal untuk Yixing. Kado Natal itu berupa Boneka Unicorn yang tengah memegang sebuah Love bertuliskan 'Saranghae'

Junmyeon sangat khawatir sedari kemarin, karena Junmyeon tak diperbolehkan pergi oleh Orangtuanya karena badai salju yang cukup besar melanda Seoul tepat setelah pesan terakhir Yixing yang sampai padanya pukul 7.01 PM.

Junmyeon lalu mencoba menghubungi Yixing melalui sebuah panggilan, namun sepertinya Handphone Yixing mati atau bagaimana sehingga Yixing sulit dihubungi.

Junmyeon berlari mengitari taman, berharap Yixing berada di taman itu.

"Yixing! Yixing!"

Junmyeon masih mencoba mengitari taman itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika berada tepat didepan sebuah pohon.

Pohon itu nampak cantik dengan hiasan-hiasan natal yang menghiasinya.

Junmyeon lalu mendekati pohon itu, namun tumpukan salju didepan pohon itu membuatnya kesulitan.

Ia kemudian mulai menyingkirkan salju-salju yang menghalanginya, namun kegiatannya terhenti kembali ketika dirinya mendapati sebuah Handphone.

'I-ini kan? Kumohon, jangan.'

Junmyeon lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyingkirkan salju-salju tadi.

'Kumohon... jangan...'

Mata Junmyeon memanas, Ia masih mencoba menyingkirkan salju-salju itu, membuktikan bahwa Namja manis itu tak berada disana.

"Yixing..."

'Tes'

"Yixing!"

Junmyeon tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika mendapati Yixing yang membeku dengan memeluk sebuah kotak coklat bertuliskan 'I LOVE U' itu.

Ia lalu menarik Yixing dan mencoba menyadarkan Yixing.

"Yixing, kumohon... bangunlah..."

Junmyeon menepuk pelan kedua pipi Yixing, berharap Namja manis itu membuka matanya.

"Yixing-ah, bangunlah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

Namun sayang, Tubuh itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Yixing... A-aku, aku mencintaimu."

Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku terlambat, hiks. Aku tau itu."

Junmyeon memeluk erat tubuh Yixing yang begitu dingin.

"Kumohon, bukalah matamu. Sebentar saja."

Junmyeon mengerti, Yixing memang sudah pergi jauh. Tapi Ia sangat ingin melihat pupil mata itu.

"Yixing..."

Junmyeon menatap benda yang berada di tangannya itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tunggu aku."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Luhan membungkuk dalam dengan air mata yang masih saja meleleh dari kedua mata indahnya.

Luhan tak kuasa menatap pigura dua orang didepannya.

Kedua orang yang pergi bersama, untuk selamanya.

Mati kedinginan dan bunuh diri dengan menusuk jantungnya sendiri, miris.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

'Yixing. Junmyeon. Aku doakan semoga kalian tenang disana.'

**.**

**"Bukankah ini lebih baik?"**

**"Ya. Aku tau kau akan melakukannya."**

**"Tunggu aku."**

**.**

**END**

**Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga. FF gaje ini akhirnya dapat dipublish.**

**Gajekah? Anehkah? Absurdkah?**

**Maafkan Lie yang labil ini, salahkan teman Lie yang gilanya setengah waras/? Sekali lagi maafkan Lie bila FF ini tidak memiliki rasa/? dan Miss Typo selalu bertebaran.**

**Sudah ya, sekian dari Lie, Annyeong!**


End file.
